Buffet of Goodness
__TOC__ Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! the Buffet of Goodness is definitely the most screwed up room in all of Kongregate! The Buffet used to be welcoming to new people but now it's mainly a room for the regulars. Every regulars tends to be rude, obnoxious, funny, and random but in a good way because we're awesome like that. The BoG has some of the strangest characters you can imagine. From Christian psychopaths to cat loving fanatics, the BoG has it all. Don't worry about fitting in, because standing out is the hardest thing you can do, unless you spam 'SPAM!' for a whole minute, which will probably end in you crying and everyone else laughing. This room can be a lot of fun, but only if you're a member of the regulars club. To get initiated you must argue with Danktolker, and if you can't take the heat, then don't tickle the dragon. New people in the Buffet will usually be driven out by trolls or be creeped out and change rooms. If you are successful in not being ignored and happen to be a fun or random person then you may join the club...that or flirt with JCiesla. NOTE: Never take us seriously ''' Users In no particular order '''LargoJoeSqueezle This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere. Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! \m/(>.<)\m/ '''Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back... or slaps him. '''KirkCameron This guy... is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" thepinceofpeace im that star up in the sky im that mountain peak up high yeah i made it im that last breath of hope when my backs against the rope yeah i made it im the worlds anus Jayfeather5084 Jay is a bit on the weird side, but in a room like the BoG that's to be expected. KF5 says he's gay but Mel says he's not. Who knows for sure? His biggest feel is >tfw no gf, and he'll be sure to remind you at least once a day. He doesn't like it when newbs call him stupid so he'll brag about his almost perfect ACT score of 35. Recently he has tried to reinvent himself as a pacifist who wants to put an end to all kong conflict. ScwhuleMann There are many words to explain this man, wise, empathetic, smart, handsome, funny. None of these words truly capture the true essence of him. Most times he can offer help to those in need, but some times hes on no more to make people laugh, whether hes a laughing at you or with you. He's a total alpha male, 10/10 lover. Talk to this god of a man if you want to be elevated into a higher existence. SociopathicEY Socio is literally the best person in BoG, he's super hilarious, everybody loves him, everyone accepts him as the king of BoG, literally no one can best him except Kirk. Anything he says goes as law in the room.(since he is one of the most prominent regs) He has an asian-horse daughter named Jokesinacup who has the hots for him, Dong wants to be like him, and everybody wants him to become a super awesome mod. Without Socio, BoG would crumble to ashes. ffrreeddiiee Queen of the Buffet. It's fredie* by the way, even though Socio calls her Fred, Jay calls her Jada, Yolk calls her Queen Jada, and Dong used to call her bae. However, you're probably not relevant enough to call her out of her chosen name. She likes to "<333" or ";~)))" at you and her sense of humor is shit. No one really knows how she became a reg or why she's here. Dongerman420 "wan 3 c my wiener :4)" He is a firm supporter of Dank, has quite the taste in humor, makes really bad jokes, and is dating SpiderBum forever, who may or may not be his alt. According to Soc, he likes to take credit for other people's ideas. He has the biggest weener in the BoG (measuring approximately 2 WHOLE inches). He used to be quite the flirt before he began dating Spider, his alt. He's famous for his ":4)" and "xd" faces, and normally idles for long periods of time. He actively memes, and dislikes faggots, feminists, and black people (besides fredie). Overall friendly guy if you're not any of those, or an autist. Follow him on Twitter @Dongerman420 SpiderBum Some Canadian girl. Likely an alt of Dong, but the truth is anyone's guess. Likes to pick on girls with fake profile pics and most other girls in general (perhaps Dong venting his sexual frustration on a different account?), and is a hard to impress reg, though once you befriend her she is loyal and supportive. Is known for being in love with Dong and being an anti feminist supporter of Dank. "What are you, a wet sock casual?" Jokesinacup A gay incestuous asian horse. She claims to have once almost dated a black slave named Troy in her high school years. She eats Mein Noodles: Noodles made from the ashes of Jews. Although Jokes is in an unofficial relationship with Socio, she likes to flirt with SpiderBum, and is known for saying "brb" when switching tabs. Jokes cheated on the BoG. We ask that no one speaks to her due to her betrayal. 'Semi Regulars' These are people that are here a lot but aren't quite regulars. lalo174174 This 14-year old is quite the catch in BoG, friendly to none, and a jerk to none, he is most known for capitalizing every word and not giving a shit about what the other regs think. SqualidKing Pretty cool guy, answers to the name "Squid". Friendly to many, it's difficult to get on his bad side. Smashy Compulsively responds with things mostly sexual, such as "gay" or penis-related jokes. He's probably the least annoying annoying person on the BoG, and states that he is a male lesbian. KristinOwe Decent. Unwanted Regulars Note: These are people bad enough and annoying enough we specifically have to put them here. cmpunk10 Basically If you took Hazey (god rest his soul) and removed the fact that Hazey's autism was self aware. Call him cumpunk if you run into him. He likes it :4) Sywn Also known as Hazey, has been exiled from BoG for being a baby. Ask the regulars for more information. Page Editing Currently, editing will only be done by mature people. If you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't! Category:Deleted chat rooms